Dear Solar
by Lionella Ayumi
Summary: /Hanya cahayamu yang dapat kulihat. Hanya hangatmu yang dapat kurasa/ /Namun, Tidak dengan memeluk, bahkan menyentuhmu, Kau terlalu jauh untuk kugapai/ for #BBBFluffWeek18 day 5. Prompt : Hanakotoba


_Hanya cahayamu yang dapat kulihat_ ,

 _Hanya hangatmu yang dapat kurasa_ ,

 _Namun,_

 _Tidak dengan memeluk, bahkan menyentuhmu_ ,

 _Kau terlalu jauh untuk kugapai_

.

.

.

 **Boboiboy Animonsta Studio**

 **Warning : A/U, No Super Power, Oneshoot, SolarYing, OOC, TYPO.**

 **Dedicated for #BBBFluffWeek18**

 **Day 5. Prompt : Hanakotoba**

 **Genre : Romance**

•

•

•

"Ying, lihat! Solar dapat tawaran rekaman. Itu artinya, sebentar lagi dia akan jadi penyanyi terkenal!" seru Yaya semangat.

Mendengarnya, Ying bahagia. Tentu saja. Namun, ada hal yang mengganjal di dalam hatinya.

Sejak perkenalannya dulu, Ying langsung penasaran dengan Solar. Perlahan, rasa penasaran itu berubah menjadi perasaan. Yang sampai sekarang ia pendam sendiri. Tanpa diketahui siapapun, termasuk Yaya, sahabat kecilnya.

"Aku senang dia berhasil menggapai cita-citanya di usia muda."

Ucapan Yaya membuyarkan lamunannya. "Ya, dia pantas mendapatkannya. Dia rajin berusaha. Dan sekarang, sudah saatnya dia dibayar atas usahanya itu."

"Benar! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menontonnya di televisi nanti."

Ying iri dengan Yaya. Anak itu bisa dengan bebas mengobrol dengan siapa saja. Pembawaannya yang ramah menambah nilai plus di mata semua orang. Sikapnya yang pemalu dan tertutup tanpa sadar menjadi sebuah tembok pembatas antara dirinya, dan lingkungannya. Termasuk, Solar-nya.

"Ying!"

Ying terpanjat. "A-ada apa, Yaya?"

"Kamu murung. Kamu tidak senang Solar berhasil?"

Ying menunduk. Menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Tentu saja aku senang, Yaya. Siapa yang tidak senang melihat temannya berhasil?" Suaranya serak dan pecah. Ia tidak menyangka, menyebut Solar hanya sebatas teman membuatnya sesakit ini.

"Lalu, kamu kenapa sedih?"

"Aku sedih, karena..." Ying menjeda ucapannya, "aku takut Solar tidak punya waktu lagi denganku--maksudku, kita. Dia akan jadi penyanyi yang hebat. Dia juga tampan. Kecil kemungkinannya dia bisa punya waktu lebih dengan kita."

Yaya diam. Ying tahu, Yaya juga sependapat dengannya. Namun, satu hal yang tidak gadis itu ketahui. Ungkapannya, semata-mata hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Kata 'kita' hanyalah alibi.

•

•••••

•

Yaya terdiam. Benar yang dikatakan Ying. Sahabat narsisnya itu akan lebih banyak mengabiskan waktu dengan para fans-nya.

Diam-diam, ia ikut larut dalam kesedihan yang Ying alirkan. "Yah... itu resiko yang harus ditanggungnya. Kita memang tidak akan bisa bermain bersamanya setiap hari seperti biasa. Tapi, kita bisa memberikan dorongan motivasi untuknya setiap saat."

Ying mengangkat kepalanya. Melepas kacamatanya lalu mengelap lensanya yang berembun. Matanya terlihat sembab. Ying tidak pernah sekacau ini.

"Kamu yakin?" tanyanya ambigu.

Ying menatapnya bingung. "Apa?"

"Kamu... yakin hanya itu yang kamu rasakan?" Dapat Yaya lihat semburat merah muda di kedua pipi putih itu.

"Ka-kamu bicara apa, Yaya?"

Yaya memutar matanya. Ia akui kemampuan Ying menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Kamu... suka sama Solar?"

Dari mata Ying yang terbelalak kaget, rona merah di wajah yang semakin kentara, juga tubuhnya yang menegak tegang, cukup untuk membuatnya percaya dengan hasil analisisnya.

"Apa--maksudmu? Te-tentu saja tidak."

Dilihat dari kegugupannya, Yaya tahu jika Ying sudah memendam semuanya sejak lama sekali. Dan sahabatnya itu sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada perasaannya.

•

•••••

•

Ying salah. Yaya tahu semuanya. Mau tidak mau, akhirnya ia menceritakan semua dari awal.

"Aku salut dengan keprofesionalan kamu dalam bersandiwara. Itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dan kamu baru memberitahuku sekarang?"

Ucapan Yaya terus berputar dalam otaknya. Ying sebenarnya merasa sangat bersalah menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini dari sahabatnya.

Ia duduk diam di taman belakang rumahnya. Memandangi bunga Matahari yang kini sudah merunduk.

Wajar, hari sudah malam. Matahari sudah tergantikan dengan bulan.

Besok Solar akan berangkat ke Kualalumpur. Seharusnya, malam ini mereka berkumpul di rumah para Boboiboy untuk salam perpisahan dengan si Bungsu.

Tapi, Ying tidak datang. Ia takut tidak bisa menahan dirinya dan malah mengacaukan segalanya.

Dering ponsel memecah kesunyian sekaligus lamunannya. Ia baru sadar pipinya sudah basah dengan air mata.

Tangannya menggapai ponsel yang berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya duduk.

 _Hali is calling..._

Ying menarik napas sejenak. Ia kemudian menggeser ikon telepon berwarna hijau di layarnya.

"Ying? Kenapa tidak datang?"

Ying tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf, Hali. Aku sedang tidak enak badan. Sampaikan saja salamku untuk adikmu. Semoga sukses."

Dengan itu, ditekannya langsung ikon berwarna merah. Ying memutuskan sambungan tanpa menunggu balasan Halilintar.

Belasan pesan masuk belum dibacanya. Dari Yaya. Isinya sama.

Ying, kamu tidak apa-apa?

Air matanya kembali turun. Ingin Ying berteriak jika saat ini keadaannya sangat hancur. Ia ingin mencegah semua ini terjadi. Ia... ingin mencegah Solar pergi.

Tapi...

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Ying jatuh terduduk. Memeluk lutut. Menenggelamkan kepala di antara keduanya. Menumpahkan semuanya di sana.

Isakkan yang sejak tadi ia tahan akhirnya keluar.

•

•••••

•

"Yah... sayang sekali." Bahu Solar merosot lemas. "Mungkin aku saja yang ke sana."

"Eh, jangan!"

Solar menatap Yaya bingung. Lensa di balik kacamata itu memicing curiga. "Ada apa, Yaya? Jangan-jangan, kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Yaya terlihat gugup ditatap sebegitu intens olehnya. "Tidak--maksudku, Ying bilang dia tidak enak badan. Dia harus istirahat, jadi, jangan diganggu."

Solar berpikir sejenak. Ia tahu ada hal yang disembunyikan darinya. Tapi, ia memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang.

"Baiklah."

Acara perpisahan sudah selesai. Saat ini mereka baru saja membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat.

"Kalian semua pergilah istirahat. Ini sudah terlalu malam. Dan Solar, cepat tidur agar tidak terlambat besok."

Semuanya menurut. Satu per satu dari keluarga Boboiboy memasuki rumah. Sedangkan Yaya tampak bersalaman kepada pria paruh baya yang baru saja memberi mereka pesan. "Yaya pulang dulu, Atok."

"Hati-hati, Yaya."

Solar hanya mengamati.

•

•••••

•

"Hati-hati, Yaya."

Yaya mengangguk lalu berbalik. Baru selangkah dari teras, suara pria yang ia panggil Atok menghentikannya.

"Ada apa, Tok?"

"Sebentar. Biar Hali yang mengantarmu."

Yaya merona. Semakin dekat langkah Halilintar, semakin kuat debaran jantungnya.

"Ayo."

Perjalanan hening. Diam-diam Yaya melirik Halilintar di sampingnya.

"Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Yaya merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Antara terkejut dengan Halilintar yang tiba-tiba bersuara, dan gugup mendapati Halilintar tengah menatapnya balik.

"Me-menyembunyikan... apa?"

"Jangan mengelak. Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Halilintar memotong jarak di antara keduanya. Yaya mundur sampai akhirnya punggungnya menyentuh tiang listrik.

"Katakan, atau..." Halilintar menggantungkan kalimatnya. Pemuda itu menyeringai menatap sekelilingnya yang sepi.

Yaya menunduk takut. "Jangan, jangan lakukan apapun."

"Kalau begitu, katakan."

"Ying--Ying menyukai Solar. Dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Solar."

 _"Maaf, Ying,"_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

Sungguh. Yaya biasa tegas di hadapan siapapun. Tapi, di depan Halilintar, ia takluk begitu saja.

"Kamu yakin?"

Yaya mengangguk. Ia memberanikan diri mendongak. Menatap wajah Halilintar.

Tidak ada yang berubah. Namun, mata itu tampak terluka.

Halilintar tidak bertanya lagi. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke rumah Yaya. Tanpa suara.

Beberapa menit kemudian keduanya sampai di depan rumah Yaya. "Terima kasih," ucapnya tulus.

Halilintar mengangguk kecil lalu berbalik. "Masuklah."

"Tunggu, Hali."

Halilintar berbalik. Menatap Yaya jengkel. "Apa lag--"

"Kamu suka Ying?"

Raut jengkel itu hilang seketika. Digantikan dengan rona merah tipis. "Bukan urusanmu."

Yaya hanya memerhatikan punggung tegap itu menjauh. Ia bertaruh, sesuatu dalam dirinya retak saat itu juga.

•

•••••

•

Rumah itu tampak sepi dan gelap. Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang masih terjaga.

Tiga puluh menit ia mengamati. Sepertinya memang semua penghuninya sudah terlelap. Ia mulai menjalankan aksinya.

Dipanjatnya pohon dekat rumah itu. Lalu turun tepat di balkon kamar yang ditujunya. Tidak sulit. Memanjat pohon sudah menjadi bakatnya sejak kecil.

Dari jendela yang terbuka, ia mengintip ke dalam. Di atas kasur, terdapat gundukan selimut.

"Kamu memang sudah bersiap meninggalkanku, ya," bisiknya lirih.

Ia membuka bungkusan yang dibawanya dengan hati-hati. Mahkota bunga berwarna kuning menyembul. Perlahan, dikeluarkannya bunga itu secara utuh. Satu-satunya bunga yang ia miliki di taman, ia ambil. Ia meletakkannya dalam vas yang selalu kosong karena si pemilik kamar terlalu malas untuk memetik yang baru.

Ia mengisikan air ke dalam vas itu kemudian memasukkan bunganya. Tak lupa, secarik kertas ia selipkan di bawah vas itu.

"Berhenti di sana."

Ia membeku di tempat. Suara itu sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Suara seseorang yang kini telah mengambil hatinya.

"Ying," panggil suara itu.

Ying berbalik. Saat tangannya hendak menggapai dahan pohon yang ia gunakan untuk memanjat tadi, sebuah tangan menariknya.

"Kamu telat datang. Acaranya sudah selesai."

Ying bergetar. Mulutnya seolah terkunci. Tenggorokannya seperti dicekat.

"Padahal, dari semua tamu, hanya kamu yang aku tunggu. Tapi, kamu tidak ada. Tega sekali"

Ying masih diam. Tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Jadi, kamu mau menungguku?"

Jantungnya berdebar kuat. Apa kalimat barusan bermakna Solar juga memiliki perasaan padanya?

Ying menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak ingin terlalu percaya diri jika Solar juga menyukainya.

Setangkai bunga jenis Thornless Rose terulur padanya. Ying terbelalak. Beruntung Solar berada di belakangnya. Jadi, pemuda itu tidak akan melihat wajah merah malunya. Air matanya turun lagi.

Ia berbalik lalu memeluk Solar erat. Dapat didengarnya degub jantung Solar yang sama kencangnya dengannya.

Ying memejamkan mata menikmati usapan lembut di belakang kepala.

"Kamu mengerti?"

Ying mengangguk.

Tanpa disadari keduanya, ada bunyi retakkan menyakitkan tidak jauh dari sana.

"Semoga kalian bahagia."

•

•

•

 **Fin**

•

•

•

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Ada fluff-nya apa nggak sih ini?_**

 ** _Pokoknya, makasih buat yang baca. Seneng aku._**

 ** _Maafin aku belum sempet baca punya kalian. Aku fokus nulis dulu._**

 ** _Maaf juga buat ketikan yang berantakan. App error kayaknya_**

•

•

•

 _Dear Solar,_

 _Jika kau adalah sang Raja Hari,_

 _Maka biarkan aku tumbuh menjadi bunga Matahari,_

 _Yang tak pernah melepaskan tatapannya darimu barang sekali,_

 _Mengikuti arahmu berlari,_

 _Merunduk saat kau menghilang pergi._

 _Aku tidak pernah menyukai Barat,_

 _Jingganya akan menelanmu,_

 _Menarikmu menjauh dariku,_

 _Secara perlahan_.

 _Aku sangat menyukai timur,_

 _Karena itu membawamu kembali,_

 _Sinar keemasan yang terpancar selalu menjadi harapan secerah warnanya._

•••


End file.
